Sweet and Sour
by Midnightdays
Summary: Emmy is Sean's little cousin so after she develops some problems everyone thinks its best for her to move to Tokyo after her doctors say a change of scenery might be good for her. Han and Morimoto both take a liking to her and what's a girl to do? But is everything as it seems or do they just want a piece of a certified genius? HAN,MORIMOTO X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I slowly made my way down the hallway of school, lately it seems that everything I do is a slow and arduous process. Walking even a foot seemed to take an hour, like time was as thick as wet sand. By the time I made it to the main entrance to Grand Central High School I saw Mark, one of Sean's old friends, waiting in one of his old supped up Mustangs.

"Emmeline! Over here!" he shouted as he honked his horn. It didn't matter to him that there were only three other cars waiting to pick kids up he still needed to act like there were a hundred. I smiled, Mark was the oldest of all the boys but he acted like the youngest. Usually when I got into his car he would ask me where to, tell me a story on the way there, and ask me what time I would want someone to pick me up. However, today Mark just drove me straight home.

"Why are we going to my house? I'm supposed to go to horse back riding today," I asked as I chewed on my thumb. What if they found that I've been tossing food, not taking my meds, or selling my old pain killers for extra cash? I needed to store that money in case I had to run.

"Your mom needs to talk to you. She has some big news," Mark answered as he squeezed his mustang in between two cars. All the boy's driving scared me, after all they were racers but Mark was one that taught me to drive and his seemed the most relaxed. Sean, my cousin, was sent to live in Tokyo to live with his dead after street racing drama. We were always really close and when I got sick my mom sent me to live with my Aunt because Sean always seemed to cheer me up. Once Sean left Mark and his friends took on the task.

"She's not my mom. My mom . . .. sent me here so she wouldn't deal with me," I snapped as I turned around to stare at the scenery. I don't know why I did that though because with the way Mark drives we would be at my house in less then two minutes. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence and I felt bad for snapping at Mark. When we got to my house Mark didn't just leave me but parked his car and got out as well, blocking my bike and Diane's car in the driveway. Once in the house I was steered to the living room where Drew, Tony, Andy, and Diane were waiting for me.

"W-w-w-what's going on?" I asked as I nibbled at my thumb. I glanced around the room and saw that everyone looked stressed out. This was not normal. I haven't speed on my bike or anything so I don't know what the big deal.

"Emmeline, we're worried about you honey. Ever since the night you went missing you've changed. I know being sick has been hard on you and we've decided that it would be best if you spent sometime with Sean," Diane said quickly as she wrung her hands.

"So he's coming home?" I asked, excitement leaking into my voice. This would be great. Everyone would be reunited and Sean could teach me more about cars he was always more easy going about it then Mark or Drew. Though Drew did teach me how to ride my bike the way I do.

"No sweetie, your' going to Tokyo for a bit. The doctors said a change of scenery might be good for you and Sean always helped you," Diane explained. I frowned. So Diane didn't want me anymore either.

"If you don't want me I'm sure I can find some place to stay. My mom still has an account for me," I said, desperately trying to grasp hold of the situation.

"Ems we think it's best for you to try something new. We'll come visit you and Sean during winter break," Mark said as he turned me around to face him. So they didn't want me either. No one wants the sick kid, fuck this.

"YOU DON'T WANT ME EITHER! WELL FUCK YOU ALL! I'M NOT MOVING TO JAPAN AND I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE BUT DON'T WORRY YOU WON'T SEE ME AGAIN!" I shouted. I didn't know when I started shouting but I was and I felt bad. This was probably why they didn't want me, my new bouts of rage and anxiety were most likely too much for them now. Mark pulled me into him and hugged me even though he knew I didn't like being touched. That is when I started crying, half coherently mumbling. It took my the rest of the day to sort my clothes, what I would be taking with me on the plane, what would be sent, and what was staying. The next day the boys took me out to IHOP before it was time for my flight. No one even yelled at me for my eating habits or the fact that I refused to talk to anyone. Mark drove me from IHOP to the airport.

"You know baby-girl we love you and we're just worried about you. We'll come visit in the winter time and in the Spring you can come visit us if you want, " Mark said as he squeezed in between two cars. I scowled, they were getting ride of me and just trying to soften the blow. Didn't they know it was going to work?

"Don't forget that Diane gave you the letter for Sean, she found a nice dance studio and stables there for you. She emailed you the address and class times. You have money in your account for a new horse if you want. Diane is talking to your mom about sending Ferris over but that might not be possible," Mark said as he took the exit for the airport. This was something new, no one told me that Ferris, my treasured seventeen hand chestnut quarter horse dutch warmblood mix wouldn't be coming with me.

"Ferris is coming?" I choked out. Mark grimaced, he most likely thought Diane told me. I refused to talk to him for the rest of the ride. When we got there everyone got out of their cars but I refused to even look at them. I grabbed my trunk, back-pack, and purse and slammed the trunk door shut just because I knew the guys hated when I did that.

"Emmy can you call us when you get there?" Andy asked as he came up to hug me. I scowled and shoved him away.

"Don't pretend you actually care about me," I snapped, rolling over Drew's toes with my trunk when he made a move to voice a protest. I yanked my ticket out of Diane's hand and walked into the airport.

The first hour of my trip was spent watching our accent from the window of the plane. The next few hours were spent reading from my Kindle until it got near low battery. I ended up watching every tv show and movie that the flight offered and had to result to planning out drill team and vaulting routines for the last two hours.

"Please buckle your seat belts as we prepare to land," The captain said as the plane lurched a bit. I smiled, I hated crowded places and nothing gets more crowded then a plane. Once landed I got and realized that I couldn't read Japanese. I was fluent in two languages, could speak Spanish and some French but I had no clue where to start with Japanese. Hell I could even read basic Italian because I knew Latin. Wait! Diane gave me Sean's number there had to be a payphone somewhere or I could rack up some money on the bill by calling him on my American phone. American phone it is, I might not believe in violence but I could be vindictive.

"Hey Sean?" I asked as some dude answered the phone.

"Yeah, who is this?" Sean asked.

"It's Emmeline, uhhh Emmy. Your mom told you I would be coming I guess,"

"Emmy! Me and Twinkie are waiting out front for you. Where are you?"

"I-I-I think by the baggage claim. I don't know, I can't read Japanese. Oh wait some guy just pointed me in the right direction! I'll be out in ten."

After I got my trunk I found Sean and some black guy with cornrows waiting by a supped up car. Sean ran up to me and tried to hug me but I must have flinched or something because he stopped and just looked at me before ruffling my hair.

"Emmy this Twinkie, Twinkie meet Emmy my little cousin from the states," Sean said as he pointed at the opposite person for us.

"I'm not that little. I am, after all, smarter then you and your only a year older," I snapped. I hated people treating me like I was five. Sean looked at me, I never snapped at him.

"Well let's get you to your new living area. Han lets me sleep in his garage when my Dad is away. He has a spare room for you there," Sean said as he grabbed my trunk and put in the boot of the car.

"So Emmy what do you like to do in your spare time? Are you a racer like Sean here?" Twinkie asked as he got behind the wheel of the car.

"I'm a dancer and horse rider. But Mark, one of Sean's old buddies taught me how to drive. I prefer bikes though," I answered as I started to play Fruit Ninja on my Kindle Fire. I didn't want to talk about people that didn't even like me.

"Since when did Mark teach you how to drive?" Sean asked as he spun around in the seat.

"After you left," I answered as bowed my head even further toward my Kindle. Did Sean not get the fact that I didn't want to talk about the states? I shifted my weight and felt something crackle and realized that it was Diane's letter. I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to Sean without saying anything.

**Different POV- Sean's ***

_Dear Sean,_

_ Since you agreed to take Emmeline in I figured it would be wise to keep you up to date with her. Mark or Drew will call you tonight to tell you some other details but this shall suffice till they do. Emmeline has an unspecified autoimmune disorder but they think it's Lupus as of now. She has a new doctor in Tokyo that she should go to every three months unless other wise noted. I enclosed a list of meds that she takes in the second page. _

_ Other then her illness she also has severe General Anxiety Disorder. She gets panic attacks sometimes but it's not often. She doesn't do well with sudden change so be careful to minimize that. She has some pills for it too. I couldn't find any therapists over the internet in Japan so look into it please. Also you have to make sure she eats as she tends to not eat for weeks and then eat everything in site for a day and then throw it up. She self harms sometimes too but don't check for marks or she'll become very angry and won't leave her room for a week. She doesn't like strangers too._

_ She's also very upset with everyone back home for moving her here so don't bring up the states until she's ready. She's also very sore about leaving her "true best friend" her horse Ferris. She has the money in her account to get a new one but don't push it. She loves any sort of animals so if she gets very bad think about getting a pet. She has dance classes and horse riding classes throughout the week so help her find the bus schedule to get there. Some of her other things will be coming in a week so you might need to take her shopping. Mark will fill you in on certain ways to handle her mood swings. They got worse once she disappeared for a whole night. No one knows what happened or why just that no one knew where she was. _

_ Be careful with her Sean. I know I don't have to tell you this but she might seem stronger then she actually is. _

_Medication List_

_ Once a week_

_ *Methotrexate (4 pills on one day)_

_ Once every other week_

_ *TNF Inhibitor by injection (Humria pen)_

_ she can do this herself just make sure she takes it_

_ Every Day_

_Folic Acid_

_Meloxicam _

_Singular_

_Inhaler _

_Sleeping pills (as needed, you need to give them to her and keep hold of them)_

_Once a month_

_ IV done at a clinic_

This letter had to be the most upsetting thing that I have ever read in my entire life. I knew Emmy had some problems but she was no where near as bad as what mom was telling me in this letter. On the phone she told me that Emmy was very close to Mark and he knew a lot about her and was the best one to handle her in her moods. I stopped myself from running my hand over my face. When I got stupid into racing I never thought what my leaving would to do Emmy who was already falling apart. I already told Han some basic info about Emmy's problems since she would be staying in his garage but this was worse then even I expected. All I know is that Diane said she tried to kill herself by overdosing and then Emmy was home early so she went off the phone.

"Emmy school starts tomorrow. I bought you some school supplies but mom said you had your own lab top so you'll just need to pack your bag before you go to sleep. We don't have much for breakfast but I have some Toaster Struddels," I explained as Twinkie half drifted around a corner and we reached Han's garage. Emmy got out and opened the trunk, taking out her trunk before gently closing it. I lead her to her room which was on the same floor as a small living room with a tv, a mismatched dining room of sorts that no one used, a kitchen, and five bedrooms. Her room was the last room down the hallway with a view facing the bay and harbor. Han thought she would like it since she used to like surfing and tried to teach me how to do it. I have a picture of when I visited Hawaii, where she is originally from, we're both sitting on boards and she's bracing herself on it laughing. She used to be so happy and then she got sick and got a bit moody and her mom sent her to Alabama to live us and she just got worse.

Opening the door I realized her room was kind of small, just a bed, desk, wardrobe, and a set of five drawers. There was nothing on the walls but Riko and Neela had strung Christmas tree lights all over the walls and celling because that was the cool thing to do in dorm rooms according to some magazine. There weren't any pictures though and the wall the some off white paint.

"It's not much but Han said you could decorate it anyway you want. Why don't you get packed for school, your uniform is in the wardrobe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys I would really love it if someone commented on my story so I can see what I need to change or how you guys even like it! Please and Thank you! XXX-yours truly**

Chapter Two

My hand slammed around the desk by my bed in order to find the new phone I got to turn off the alarm. Once I got it off I rubbed my eyes and inadvertently rolled off my narrow bed. Grumbling I got up and pulled out my school uniform along with a pair of spandex running shorts from Under Amour. According to Sean girls weren't allowed to wear tights until it was closer to wintertime and I wasn't going to have any dude try to see my underwear. I quickly got dressed, rolling the black socks down once as they were a wee bit to big, before slipping back into my UGG slippers and set out to find a bathroom. Opening the door I saw a pink post it note that read "bathroom, first door to the right". After washing my face with a bar of some random ass soap, I brushed my teeth with someone's toothpaste and my finger and jabbed some contacts into my eyes.

"I need to get my own beauty supplies," I grumbled as I used a small amount of left over make-up to cover up some pimples and even out my complexion. Grabbing my glasses I walked out of the bathroom to find Sean waiting for me.

"Hurry up we have half an hour left before we need to leave for school and Twinkie brought us food from home," Sean said I held the door open for me, I nodded and dropped my glasses on my desk and grabbed my backpack, phone and shoes before following Sean to a small kitchen where Twinkie and some Asian girl sat. I took a seat next to her and Sean placed an omelet on my plate.

"My mom stuck with egg and cheese because we didn't know if you ate meat or anything," Twinkie said as he shoved some American eating utensils at me. I frowned Diane and Mark must have filled Sean in about my anorexia like tendencies.

"I'm not big on breakfast. I would rather eat a larger lunch then a full breakfast," I murmured as I cut up half the omelet and slowly started eating it. Twinkie glanced at Sean and then dug into his own plate. I frowned and forced myself to eat half the omelet, I had dance today so eating half and egg and cheese omelet wouldn't be that bad. It's sad to say it took me a full half hour to eat half of the omelet. Once done I just had enough to time to throw on my pair of oxfords and a thin blue jacket before walking out the door with Sean, Twinkie, and the Asian girl.

"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm not the best morning person. I'm Rikko! I live in Han's garage too, on the floor above you," She said as she grabbed my hand and shook it for me. She was sure a ball of energy after a cup of coffee. I followed them to Twinkie's car where I sat in the front seat and Sean and Rikko crammed into the back.

"We'll take a car to school today and on the way home I'll show you the bus that you need to take to dance class," Sean said as Twinkie started driving. Sweet Jesus, I think Twinkie drives worse then the boys back home. Back home, where I wish I was. Snap out of it Emmeline if you want to start over you have to stop thinking about Alabama and Hawaii.

"Sounds fine with me. When am I going to find out my school schedule?" I asked as a Twinkie took a dangerous turn around a corner. Sean grimaced after hitting his head on the car window.

"The school will give it to you today but they told me that even though you skipped a grade they won't put you into to many advanced courses since you'll be taught in a different language. They did however put you in Advanced English and biology," Sean explained as Twinkie barely managed to fit into a parking spot.

"Twinkie, I don't want to insult your driving but I don't like it," I commented as I leaped out of the car. I have never been happy to have my feet on firm, solid ground. Rikko showed me the way to the main office because teachers didn't really like Sean and Twinkie and so they wouldn't car the reason why they were late to class.

(Half an Hour Later)

"Alright Miss. McDonald here is your schedule. I'm glad that you choose this school. Your file shows that you were accepted into the best school on Tokyo. May I ask why you choose here instead?" Principal Kuroki asked.

"My older cousin Sean goes here so my aunt thinks I'll rub off on him. Plus I don't know much Japanese even though I did grow up in Hawaii for most of my life. My mom figured learning the language in a good school would be best for me. She says you have an excellent foreign language program," I answered.

"Well lets hope you do rub off on Sean. With his school records he could use it," The principal said as she handed me my schedule. Rikko automatically snatched it from me on our way out.

"You're in the same English as me but I'm not in Advanced Biology. You're in the same Japanese as a second language course as Sean and you're in the English version of the other courses with Twinkie and Earl, my boyfriend. I think I'm in the same history as you," Rikko said as grabbed a slip from the front desk. "I'll show you to your first class but you'll have to ask someone to show you to you JSL class." The rest of the walk to class was silent until Rikko told me about wubaki or what ever those stupid blue slippers were called. I took a deep breath and walked in with my schedule held out in front of me.

"Errr, I'm new here. My name is Emmeline McDonald," I said. The teacher just looked at me and so I pushed out my schedule at her again. She looked at and then smiled.

"Yes, yes. They tell me. Sit, sit," She exclaimed as she pointed at the only empty seat in the classroom. It was next to some very attractive Asian kid. In my world attractive people had a tendency to be exceedingly intimidating to me. Meaning this would be great for our labs.

"Where are you from with that hair," the guy asked as I took my seat. I grimaced, as a natural ginger I was used to people commenting on my hair and I was waiting for the jokes on gingers not having souls to start. The only good thing was that my hair was curly, but the nice kind of curly the kind that tends to be called "romantic".

"It's natural for me," I said carefully as I pulled it up into a loose bun. The Asian guy reached out his hand and stopped me.

"Don't, I like it up. I'm Morimoto by the way. Today is a free day to catch up from last year. You obviously don't speak Japanese so what possessed them to place you in this class?" he asked sounding half cocky and half actually interested.

"I was taking college level course in microbiology back home in the summer at the University of Hawaii," I answered. I don't want people to know that I'm a certified genius cause that just causes problems.

"So you must be really smart?" Morimoto asked as he slid me a page of notes. I scoffed sweet Jesus the only time I was cocky was with my intelligence, I was beyond smart.

"I'm beyond smart, I'm in the stratosphere. You chem problem that you're working on is wrong. You drew a carbonyl instead of carboxyl," I said as I pulled open the English version of my bio textbook and started to read the first chapter, stopping every once in a while to jot down some notes.

"If you took a microbiology course in a college why are you taking notes on the chapter?" he asked. I sighed, this guy sure was yappy.

"Two reasons. One, this is organismal biology branching to evolution and ecology. I'm not familiar with these topics. Two, its never good to be too cocky," I responded as I looked at a figure that showed the replication cycle of a virus. At least the first chapter was on viruses something that I briefly covered in the course I took in Hawaii. I redrew the drawing using colored pens and highlighters before the bell rang.

"Ummm, Morimoto?" I asked as he started to leave the room. He turned around and looked at me with a smirk.

"Would it be possible for you to show me to my next class? I don't where it is," I asked as I shuffled my foot. I heard a chuckle before he grabbed my biology textbook. We didn't say much as we walked up a set of stairs and down a hallway to an obscure classroom. I took a deep breath.

"You can call me Emmy," I said quickly as I yanked my textbook from his hands to see that he had quickly written his phone number on the bottom of my schedule. I smiled, one class period done and I already made a friend, and an attractive one at that. My second class of the day was Japanese as a second language, which I greatly enjoyed. The teacher explained that during the first month the class will only be taught in English, after that she will start using basic words that we should already know through out the period when addressing us. That sounded like an excellent way to get us used to speaking and understanding the language. During this class period we learned how to say thank you, hello, good-bye, please, and other basic phrases. Out of the entire class, besides though that have lived in Japan for longer then I have, I was one of the best newcomers. After JSL, Twinkie walked me over to our next class one that the both of us shared with Earl, honors math in English. Class passed on eventfully though I did struggle on one calc problem. Since JSL lasted two class periods, we skipped a gym class to make up for it, we were headed to lunch. This was the only thing I was worried about, eating lunch with people I knew.

"Come on Emmy, I'll show you what tastes the best on the lunch line," Twinkie said as he all but dragged me into the lunchroom. I debated lying about going to the library to work on our calc and JSL homework instead of heading to lunch but I remember what I said while eating breakfast. I sighed before starting to willingly walk after Twinkie. I even allowed Twinkie to put small amounts of food on my plate for me. If Twinkie didn't think I ate much than I would be able to avoid eating a lot of food today. Once at the table I opened by math textbook and quickly finished some of the homework. I had just finished with calc when Sean sat down and yanked my books over to him.

"No homework at the table Emmy," he said without even looking up at me. All right, I could understand that if I was purely focused on my problem set but I was eating too. Mark always let me do my homework while eating.

"I always do my homework while I eat lunch," I snap as I take a stab at some of the sushi on my plate. I was probably going to get into a worse and worse mood as the period went on if it wasn't for a very nice girl who sat down next to Sean.

"Hi, I'm Neela. Sean told me about you," she said as she smiled at me. Oh, so Sean's been talking about me now has he?

"So he's been telling everyone all about me," I snap as I fix Sean with a death glare. I honestly don't know what's gotten into me; I never used to get mad at Sean.

"He said you're an excellent Irish Dancer, that you placed second in the Southern Orichtas last year in New Orleans. I believe he mentioned that your excellent at other forms of dance as well, along with horse back riding. I would love it if you could teach me how to ride," Neela covered quickly. I smiled my second place in New Orleans was a big deal for me.

"I'm not that good but I'll see about giving you private lessons," I responded as I shoveled some more noodles into my mouth. I like this girl, she sure is quick.

"I'm Earl, Rikko's boyfriend," an Asian dude said as he sat down before busying himself with shoveling food into his mouth. I nodded in response. So as of now I know a Neela, Twinkie, Rikko, Earl, Morimoto, and Sean. Not bad at all for my first day here.

"Emmy what are you doing sitting here with these freaks and Neela shouldn't you be sitting with DK?" Morimoto asked as he stared at Sean. I frowned; please don't tell me that some of my friends hated each other. This day just isn't going as planed?

"DK knows where I am Morimoto. Why don't you go back to him?" Neela asked as she fixed him with a glare. I was close to giggling but some instinct in my gut told me that doing so would only make the situation worse. Morimoto glared right back at me and I decided to think fast.

"Hey, I didn't understand what our teacher said in bio. Is there any homework that's due tomorrow?" I asked as I turned around my seat to look at him. I could see Sean was about to say something so I kicked him in the shin from underneath the table.

"Yeah, our lab is Monday. Want to do the background information on it together?" Morimoto asked. I nodded and stood up leaning over the table to grab my calc textbook from Sean. Once we started walking away Morimoto took my textbook and then slung his arm around my shoulders. For some reason I knew better then to try and shake his arm off of me.

"This is DK," Morimoto said as he pointed at a somewhat attractive Asian but he was nowhere near attractive as Morimoto.

"I'm Emmeline but you can call me Emmy," I replied as I gave him a small smile before sitting down and pulling out my lab book for biology. We spent the last half hour of lunch with him flirting with me while we worked on the background information on our lab. I was completely aware to the fact that some of the Asian girls sitting next to Morimoto were not pleased with the fact that he kept flirting with me but honestly I didn't care.

"What are you doing after school today Emmy?" Morimoto asked as picked up some of my books.

"I have dance classes but then not much," I responded as he led me out of the cafeteria.

"Tonight we are having a race. Neela can pick you up if you want, so she can help you dress for it. Fashion in Tokyo can get pretty . . . interesting," Morimoto said as somewhat pinned me against a wall.

"As long as I have some time to shower after dance that'll be fine. Just give me Neela's number so she can come get me," I said as I slipped out from under his arms and took my backpack. The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully, classes seemed rather dull and I had the least amount of homework I have ever had in my life. I was told by Sean to wait for him by the school doors and by the time I made it there Sean looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"What took you so long? And what are you doing with Morimoto?" Sean asked as he started walking towards a bus stop.

"He's my bio partner for labs and since I don't speak Japanese and he speaks both English and Japanese it's nice that he can translate things for me. I saved your ass from a fight today so you could be thankful," I snapped as I started tapping my feet.

"He's bad news Emmy. You should stay away. Oh and make sure you take the four bus, it's the one with the orange light," Sean explained as we boarded a near empty bus.

"He's the only friend I made for myself here, Sean. How bad can he possibly be? Let me guess he races cars just like you," I responded throwing my backpack on the seat next to me. Sean sighed, moving my backpack to the floor and sitting next to me.

"There's a race tonight, you always loved the racing scene. How about Neela takes you shopping for some clothes and then drives you over to the race. Rikko can join too, it'll be like a girls night," he whispered. We spent the rest of the ride in silence, only four stops till we stopped at a small bar labeled McDonald's Pub.

"The studio is right upstairs from the bar. Twinkie will be by in an hour and a half to pick you up. I have work with Han to do today before the race. Neela said she'd stop by in two hours so you should be able to get a quick shower. She's going to show you a great smoothie place around here," he said slowly as he stood up, handing me both of my bags. I felt bad all of a sudden for snapping at him.

"The Japanese version of Jamba Juice?" I asked, mentioning the place I used to make him take me every morning before school for breakfast. He smiled and watched me walk into the building from the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I'm updating a lot within the past few days but this is just to get me started. After this chapter I'm going to wait at least a week or two before I update a new chapter. This time will get longer if I don't get reviews. I need to know what you guys think; how you like the characters, etc. -Love you truly**

Chapter Three

My dance lesson went pretty well, however, I feel like it wasn't focused at all on the overall picture; it was so technique strong that the dancers looked rather sluggish and not as excited to be performing. The good news was that I think the owner of the studio liked my dancing, probably because I had a lot of titles under my belt that her students didn't but I wasn't cocky about it. I was waiting outside when Twinkie pulled up.

"Hanging out at bars?" Twinkie asked, waggling his eyebrows as I opened the door. I laughed Twinkie sure was funny.

"The dance studio is upstairs. Fits that an Irish dance studio is right above an Irish pub," I replied as I leaned my head back against the headrest. Dance could be grueling if you hadn't done it in a while. The studio wasn't that far from the garage in fact I was sure that I could walk there on Saturdays for my drill class. Once at the garage I leaped out of Twinkie's car and up to my room, I had half an hour to get ready for Neela and Rikko's girls night out. Once in my room I quickly looked through the few clothes that I bought in my trunk that weren't for dance or lounging around.

"Converse, I can work with converse. Ummm, skinny jeans are good. I need a belt though. Come one belt, mama needs a belt! Here we are. All right a top would be nice. Hmmmm, chiffon, alright I need a black bra with this one," I murmured to myself as I tore through my clothes. Grabbing a towel I ran to the shower and took the worlds quickest shower with the same strange soap I used this morning. After my shower I wrapped the towel around me and dashed to my room. I was wearing my favorite converse low-fi sneakers with my favorite Pac Sun jeggings. I felt slutty wearing a sheer black, navy, and dark purple long sleeved button up with a black and gold satin, lace, and chiffon bra underneath it. I was running low on deodorant too. This is disgusting; I definitely need to go to a CVS or something. Is there even a CVS in Japan?

"Hey Emmy! Neela is here for you!" Sean called from downstairs. I rolled my shoulders back and waltzed out and down the stairs. Sean was back to working on some car and Neela and Rikko were waiting for me.

"Hey can we go to a store where I can buy some things like shampoo and stuff?" I asked as we all loaded into Neela's supped up car. The drive to a huge discount beauty store took five minutes and Neela walked with to make sure I got everything I needed. After that we went shopping in a mall but I didn't buy much expect for a new pair of jeans and some make-up.

"Girl, your not wearing that to the race tonight are you?" Rikko asked as she shoved a shiny shirt that was meant to be worn as a dress at me.

"Err, I am actually. I'm not comfortable with showing a lot of skin," I replied as I tossed the dress back at her. She frowned but left me alone so she could pick out a new outfit for herself. I was browsing through some clothes, and decided on a short navy blue dress with light mustard yellow polka dots and a think oversized mustard yellow cardigan. I went up to the register to buy my items when my phone rang. I waited till I paid the women behind the counter before picking up.

"Hello?" I asked as I pressed the large green button.

"Emmy? It's Mark. How's Japan? Do you like school?" Mark asked.

"Why do you care?" I snapped. I was always told that it was rude to hang up on someone and besides I wasn't done with him anyway.

"Emmy, we all care about you," Mark responded. He has more patience then I give him credit for; he wasn't rising up to my bait.

"You made it quite clear that you didn't. Plus I would appreciate if you didn't talk to Sean about me behind my back," I said quietly before hanging up on him. That was quite satisfying; I might have to start hanging up on people more often. I slipped back into the store just as Neela and Rikko paid for their purchase.

"Well, I worked up a sweat shopping. Neela wanna take us to that awesome sushi shop by the bay?" Rikko asked as she led the way back to Neela's car. I'm not a big fan of sushi, which means that I would be safe if I had one piece of vegetarian sushi and then some soup or something. I got in the car and we were soon on our way to some fancy restaurant with those traditional Japanese eating arrangements.

"This is pretty cool," I commentated as I pointed at the soup that I wanted for the waiter.

"So whats the deal with you and Morimoto?" Rikko asked as she smiled around her beer. I laughed, why dose everyone think me and Morimoto are an item.

"We're friends. His my lab partner for biology and he said he would help me when I don't understand something the teacher says," I answered. I was saved from further questioning when our food arrived. I had ordered a small portion of clear soup and was delighted to find that it was rather tasty with the perfect amount of tofu and watercress. Diner became a silent affair as I was having some trouble with the odd spoons that they had. After diner Rikko and Neela changed in the bathroom before we all headed to the races. I heard on the circuit back home that in Tokyo they do something called drift. I was rather excited to see what that was all about.

**Next up, Emmy at the races with drama between Morimoto and Sean. Joy, Joy **** Good luck with finals folks. Sorry this isn't a long chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long for an update, I've been rather busy with school and even my winter break was chaotic. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter Four

We all crowded into Neela's car after paying the waiter. Well they paid for me as the whole japanese monetary system confused the hell out of me. It took an hour to get to a car park and Neela circled the block before entering.

"You guys have races in car parks?" I asked as I looked around. The first two floors were empty but once we got to the third floor there were tons of cars and people everywhere.

"In the city a lot of people drift up the ramps," Riko said as she got out of the car. Neela tugged on my arm to follow her as we made our way over to where Sean, Twinkie, and some asian dude. Some people tried to talk to Neela but she just pushed past them.

"Whose that guy there with Sean and Twinkie?" I asked as we got closer. I was able to inspect him in a way. He wasn't the most ugly tool in the tool box but I'm not quite sure I'm into the whole asian thing. Not being racist or anything but . . .

"That is Han. He's the guy that owns the place you and Sean are living in. Thought it was about time for you to meet him," Neela said as we finally got close to them.

"Han I thought you should meet Emmy now. Emmy this is Han, Han this is Emmy," Neela said as she pushed me forward.

"H-hi," I muttered as I started picking at the hem of my shirt.

"Your Sean's little cousin? You any good with cars?" Han asked. I looked up, he's going to talk about cars with me? I thought he would wonder how long I was going to stay there for.

"Uhhh a bit. I'm a pretty decent driver but I prefer my motorbike. I can do some minor work on engines too. I'm a dancer and equestrian though. I just picked up something from Sean and his friends," I answered as I looked at Sean. I hate strangers he of all people should know this.

"I know Sean told me. I've never been a dancer myself," Han said as he eyed me. Oh God I hated this. I wanted to play it cool and come off as one of the coolest people ever but instead I just felt panicy so I did the only thing I knew how. I turned around and ran out of there.

_Hans POV_

So this is Seans's little cousin. She's as thin as a fucking twig but then again I'm not that surprised. Sean said she was fucked up; anorexia, GAD, an autoimmune disorder. My own little cousin had bad anxiety. Hadn't talked to her in a long time, wonder how she's doing.

I wanted to test the waters with Emmy see how she was. Sean told me she was pretty bad but I wanted to see for myself. Not in a cruel sort of way but to see if I should make sure my guests behave in certain manners.


End file.
